Sticks and stones
by VallonAmeldaRafelandDartz
Summary: Grelle is wating for Sebby's call. Ron finds out and tells Will. What happens when the call never comes? Song fic.


Sticks and Stones

I wish I was a shadow. So that I could always be there but no one could see me. I want to be hidden to be there to hold my friends when they get hurt. So no one thinks I'm weak just because I'm a woman.

I'm waiting for Sebastchan's call, he promised and it's already 3 p.m., oh dear.

_I liked you_

_You showed me_

_These calls must_

_Continue_

The phone rings, so I spend a few seconds trying to find it. I eventually rush over to the dresser and find my phone stuck in a mess of red dresses . I smile with one of my famous Cheshire Cat grins and meow, "Hhhhhhellllllllooooo? Sebastchan?"

I'm interrupted by the sound of heavy angry breathing, "Grell…..Mr. Sutcliff, it has come to my attention that you have been sneaking around with that butler again! Come to my office immediately!"

"Humph, it's Grelle…..Miss Grelle Sutcliff to you."

_Time is collapsing in my head_

_I built the walls you can't come in_

_You we're the one who called me last_

_I highly doubt this thing will last_

I head to his office still holding my phone in case Sebby decides to call me while I'm in Will's office. If Sebby calls I bet I'll be in more trouble. He's already angry at me because I broke it off with him when I met Ron. I didn't want to cause more trouble. I always, _always_ get called to his office when he's in the mood to yell at someone.

"Mr. Sutcliff, as you know Ron told me you have been escaping your duties with that Butler."

"RON TOLD YOU? WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!?" I pull out my phone and instinctively call him, 587-5252.

I can hear him pick up the phone for some reason, "Hello?"

"HI."

"Grelle, Will told you didn't he?"  
"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT HE DID! Why would you tell him?" I feel my voice rising so I lower it to a whisper so Will can't here that last part.

"I had to; a sensitive girl like you shouldn't be seeing a guy like him."

"HE SAID HE WOULD CALL ME! The guy I've loved forever said he would call me and you had to ruin it! So tell me why, why, why, why, why you would feel the need to tell Will?!"

Will has a smug smile on his face, probably from seeing me close to tears. I hate him so much!

"He doesn't love you! He doesn't love you like I do! He's only dating you because Hannah said NO! So while you jump off you stupid high horse and come back down to heaven I'll say goodbye, _Mr. Sutcliff_!"

_Sticks and stones, they hurt_

_When you shoot them though the phone_

_And you drag my name though dirt _

_And it hurts to be left here alone_

"I thought that you were the only one who wouldn't call me that. I guess I was wrong, just like I was wrong about you being my friend."

"Grelle, I'm so—"

"I don't wanna hear it! _Go to hell Ronald Knox._"

I hang up the phone and angrily knock that smug slimy smile off Will's face. He looks startled and tries to pick up his Death Garden Prunes. I take that few seconds to head off to my apartment.

I go home and punch my pillow until all my anger pours out of me. I relax and almost immediately after my Cheshire Cat ears and tail combo pops out. I sigh and pull out my purple dress and scarf to change into to match my ears and tail.

I run off to make dinner and promise myself that I'll call Ron afterwards. I can take care of myself. None of them understand that I can take care of myself…..none of those stupid boys. Most of them aren't even men. All children. AND WHY WON'T SEBBY CALL?!

_Elegant thoughts I will not share_

_My symphonic silence_

_I hope you can bear it baby_

_I liked you, you showed me_

_Exactly what I don't want to be_

I walk back to my room and dial his number; I'm halfway finished when I get a call from Ron, "Hello, Meow?"

"Grelle, I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry I told Will, I just don't want to see you hurt."

"It's ok, I guess I over reacted Meow."

"What was your 'Cause of Death'?"

I hear someone coming up behind me. He covers up my mouth and looks like he's going to punch me in the face. I squeal but it's muffled and I bite his hand. In the second he let's go I realize that I was indeed right about the gender….I was Will. I knock him of and murmur something I've never told anyone else before. I would get Will demoted if I say this….I wonder who would take his place.

"I was 14 getting ready for the ball that was happening in an hour. I picked out the prettiest purple dress and hat combo and even did my hair. I walked into my carriage and realized that we'd missed the stop. I told my driver that we'd missed it and saw my sister run after my carriage, the driver then pulls up to a strange location. 'Who are you?' I had asked. The black haired man only smiled, my pain was his joy. After a while he said, 'William, William T. Spears.' I was terrified yet intrigued at the man before me. I was found dead….and raped in the Thames 2 weeks later."

"Oh, wow! I only died because of an accidental gun fire. But that was….that was amazing! I can't believe that Willi is the same as the demons he hates! I can't wait until everyone knows!"

We chat while I toss Will out of my house and we chat until midnight and I decide I need a cat nap. We say our goodbyes and hang up.

_I'll always look for you_

_I'll always look for you_

_I'll always look for you _

_You_

_**Epilogue**_

The call never came…..well the call did come but it was rather unwanted. He had said all the things I never wanted to hear again….and it came from Ciel.

"I _hate _you! You stupid _whore_! _Never_ call Sebastian again! DO YOU HERE ME?!"

_You were the one who called me last_

_I highly doubt that this thing will last_

'_Cause you were the one who messed up_

_Sticks and stones, they hurt _

_When you shoot them though the phone_

_And you drag my name though dirt_

_And it hurts to be here alone_

And that's when I decided, I don't need to be nice anymore. I can more though the ranks if I just do my job…and a little extra of course. I will get the world to love me…better yet, red! I will dye Ciel Phantomhive red; a beautiful elegant shade of red, which nothing could compare to. Crimson red, the finest shade you could ever imagine! Sebastchan will suffer; suffer the same pain I did when he didn't love me! I shall of course keep Ron from dying or getting into trouble but Will can go to the hell that he belongs in! I no longer wish to be a shadow, now I wish to be the goddess; the goddess of death and cruelty! I am Eve! I am Lilith! I am Sebastian Michelis's worst nightmare! Meow! I will make his life a living hell! Watch out little Ciel Phantomhive, your mouth just brought you a world of hurt!  
"Have fun, Meoow!" I hiss into the phone

"Have fun with what, you psycho sadist?"

"Death Meoow Mewww, death little Ciel Phantomhive!"

"What?!"

I hang up on that boy, I don't care anymore. I don't care if Sebastian comes in and tries to beat me up, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care! I will kill Sebastian if he starts, I will not violate any rules. Angels hate demons, Reapers hate angels and demons get in their way. Have fun Sebastian Michelis!

_Sticks and stones_

_Get shot though the telephone_

_With instant results_

_We're both left alone_

_Alone_


End file.
